1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a vibrating device for processing a floor layer, more particularly a so-called vibrating beam or screed, of the type substantially consisting of a vibrating board, a vibrating mechanism cooperating with the vibrating board, and a handle, whereby the vibrating mechanism substantially consists of an eccentric seated in bearings and a motor for driving the eccentric, and the bearings and the eccentric born therein are fixed by means of a clamping mechanism.
2. Related Art
Such vibrating devices are applied for spreading and smoothing of hardenable materials when forming a floor layer, more particularly materials such as concrete and similar.
The known embodiments of such vibrating devices show the disadvantage that the mounting thereof is rather complicated and, consequently, time-consuming
This is for instance the case with the vibrating device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,305. This device comprises a rotating off-center weight borne in a vertical collar which is mounted on a framework consisting of a horizontal strip and two vertical strips bolted to the horizontal strip and clamped by bolts onto the vibrating board.
The invention aims at a vibrating device, more particularly a vibrating beam, which does not show this disadvantage.
The invention also aims at a vibrating device in which the eccentric is fixed in the vibrating device in a very efficient manner.